Time to Heal
by QueenOfHearts33
Summary: Snow White and Prince Charming return to their palace after the curse is broken. They must begin to rebuild their lives despite the loss of their family. A decisions must be made...has there been enough time to heal? Short read.


Snow closed her eyes to the warmth of the morning sun. She sat at the window seat in Emma's old nursery. This was the last room to be redone. Once the spell was destroyed and they were returned to their world, Snow and Charming threw themselves into the renovation of their palace. At first it helped to keep busy and focused on a goal but now, with most of the repairs complete, Snow's heart ached more than ever. What was the purpose of fixing the castle is she and Charming would be the only occupants. The castle was meant to house a family and without Emma and Henry Snow felt incomplete.

She knew that Charming shared her feelings but he seemed to keep them in inside with greater ease. They both avoided the nursery until the very end. Now they would have to make a decision. What would this room become? How could they cover up the only reminder of Emma? Snow exhaled. Too many questions. Too few answers. Snow opened her eyes to see Charming returning from his morning ride. She stood and walked out closing the doors of the nursery; temporarily shutting out the questions that surrounded the room.

Charming walked into the palace his brow furred as though deep in thought. "Good morning," Snow said, as he began to ascend the stairs to the second level.

"Morning," he mumbled, "I am going to wash up before breakfast." He disappeared into the bed chamber.

Snow continued to stare up long after he had walked through the doors to their bedchamber. Something was bothering him and she had a feeling it had to do with the remaining room. Snow feared what the completion of their renovation would mean. That they would truly have to deal with the loss of the life they had known in Storybrooke and their family. Emma. Henry. They will never remember Storybrooke or their family but the Charming's would never forget.

Snow went to the kitchen for a glass of water. She didn't like the silence that was threatening to pull them slowly apart. Determined, she gulped down the glass and climbed the stairs. She entered the bedchamber just as Charming excited the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"Snow?" he asked, startled.

Snow walked up to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"No," she stated, and kissed him once more. This time he wrapped his arms around her bringing her close. He kissed back with an urgency that mirrored her own.

"I love you, Charming," she whispered when they pulled apart. "But we need to talk about the room. Our palace. Our lives."

He searched her eyes for something and sighed. "I know. I am sorry I have been avoiding this."

"We both have," Snow said, and raised a hand to his cheek. "We lost our family, but we still have one another. I want to…" She looked down.

"What, Snow," Charming asked lifting her chin.

"I want a child," Snow blurted out. "I meant what I said in Neverland. I want another baby and I think now is the best time for us to start. We can rebuild our lives. If you don't want to then we can wait but—"

"Snow, Snow," he interrupted her. "I want a child as well. I want more than one. I want to fill this palace with the love and laughter that a big family brings. I want all of this for us. If you are ready then so am I."

A smile erupted on Snow's face and she threw her arms around Charming's neck laughing; tears in her eyes. He hugged her tight and lifted her so her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. She pulled back in time to see the fire in Charming's eyes. It had been a long time since she felt that fire ignite within him. It had been a long time since she felt her own. He kissed her hard and walked her to the bed.

Charming laid her down on the bed and dropped the towel from his hips. He gently raised the soft white night dress and knelt so he could bring his lips to her core. Snow moaned as he did and placed a hand on his head. Charming smiled against her and began working his tongue until she was panting near release.

He stopped and kissed her before climbing on top of her to face her. She pulled him in for a fierce kiss as he slowly slipped between her thighs. She cried out in pleasure as he began pumping. Soon they both climaxed moaning each other's name as they came down from the waves of pleasure.

Charming pulled her close and they lay side by side. "I love you, Snow."

"I love you, Charming."

"So the room…"

"A new nursery?"

"A new nursery it is."


End file.
